


Out of Breath [Podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Age Difference, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofOut of Breathby NevannaAuthor's summary:Roger finds a new way to test Alex.
Relationships: Alexander of Tirragen/Roger of Conté
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Out of Breath [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Out of Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804045) by [Nevanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4821l3coi4pue7h/OutOfBreath.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:56 | 1.52 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Nevanna for giving me permission to podfic this work. I love how you have shown the dynamics in this relationship and played into their characters so well. It was really fun to record this.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "Breathplay." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
